Fireball Special - Making of Fireball
"Making of Fireball" is a special CGI animated short from the series Fireball, as a part of Disney's partnership with Jinni's Animation Studios. The special was only included in the limited edition DVD set of Fireball as bonus content and again with the Fireball Winter Package DVD set. "Making of Fireball" is a parody episode that gives watchers a "behind the scenes" look at how Fireball was created. The show's main characters, Drossel and Gedächtnis , tell about their experiences on the set and explain a little bit about how the show is made. They themselves were the actors for the series, and they both have very different opinions about the show. Synopsis The short begins with Drossel and Gedächtnis attempting to shoot a scene from episode 8 ("The Monkey in the Seat") but the scene is cut by the director twice, due to Gedächtnis's leg either moving too much or not at all when Drossel tries to push it aside. In the studio back, Drossel (the robot actress that plays Drossel) explains that Fireball was her debut and that she was very excited when she received the call that she had gotten the part. The call comically happened to be at a time when it was very loud at her house due to her brother. The camera then moves to Gedächtnis's studio room where the interviewer is surprised that his voice is much deeper than it is in the TV series. It then flashes back to Drossel revealing that she does not have anything in common with the story "Drossel", which caused it to be difficult to play her part. She had to make multiple attempts to say her lines correctly. Going back to Gedächtnis, Gedächtnis explains that the directors preferred his softer voice (the one he used in the actual series) over his deeper voice, so it was the one that was used for the show. However, because Gedächtnis preferred his deeper voice, the voice was used as the voice of Schadenfreude in the last, episode 13, ("Where Dreams are Born"). Since Schadenfreude does not have the ability to speak, Gedächtnis did his voice over. The interview then proceeds to talk about the original series. Drossel says she was huge fan of the original even as a child, while Gedächtnis says he's never read the original. Drossel goes on to explain her wardrobe and that Flight Unit Obruchev (used in episode 3 "The Day the Dolphin Flew") was actually papier mache. The head piece was actually suspend from the ceiling and CG was used to make it look like she was flying. Drossel seems to have enjoyed her experience, while Gedächtnis complains of the size of the set and its smell, and while Drossel hopes for a sequel, Gedächtnis does not. After Drossel is interrupted and Gedächtnis makes a request, the special ends. However, after the credits, it is revealed that the whole special was an episode in itself. Episode Cast *Drossel Juno Vierzehntes Heizregister Fürstin von Flügel - Miyuki Kawashō *Gedächtnis - Toru Okawa Release "Making of Fireball" was released in August 19, 2009 with the limited edition DVD containing all 13 episodes. As a result of selling out almost instantaneously, another DVD set, the "Fireball Winter Package" was released with the bonus content as well. A MicroSD version of the DVD was also created with the same content on September 22, 2010. Gallery FireballMakingofStudio.png|Drossel discussing Fireball. FireballMakingofPractice.png|Drossel's screen test. FireballMakingofFlight.png|Drossel's flight before CG. FireballMakingofOutfit.png|Drossel's trying different clothes from her wardrobe. FireballMakingofStudioG.png|Gedächtnis discussing Fireball. FireballMakingofGedächtnis.png|Gedächtnis doing the voice over for Die Schadenfreude. Trivia *"Space Pirate Captain Reginald" may be a reference to Reginald Barkbone, an infamous pirate in the Star Wars Universe. *Ironically, The two voices of Gedächtnis are two different voice actors and not the same person doing both as the special would lead to believe. Category:Fireball Episodes